A Struggle for Love
by TardisDragon211B
Summary: Loki and Morgana meet, bond and in the end fall in love, for both struggle to find one thing: love. Weather it be a father's love or just the acceptance of the people around them. Moki. Nothing dirty.


**So I was on a vacation with my friends and then all of a sudden Morgana popped into our heads when talking about Thor and obviously, I mean they have so much in common, (pushes up glasses and snorts) Loki and Morgana turned into Moki (and I know their ship is called Morloki, but I like Moki better).**

**Set somewhere in season 4 Merlin and after Thor 1.**

**The friend I was talking to about this ship, PrincessPo, told me they were also writing this type of story so you should check out their fic as well.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Thor, the Avengers or Merlin.**

**Thanks for reading!**

_Life is always a pain. You wake up, go through the motions of your everyday verve just to busy yourself with the meaningless tasks to keep yourself busy and in the end you sleep. Sleep is where the real fun is, where you can dream, only to be ripped away from those dreams when you wake up. _

_In dreams there is no pain. In dreams I am loved, and in dreams I can be the person I've always wanted to be._

These were the lonely thoughts of disgruntled Morgana Pendragon as she hugged her knees below the old crested willow in one of the many meadows near her unbothered, quaint cottage. Her black, lace gown wrapped around the roots of the withered husk left of the barky plant's glory days.

In a way they were similar, her and the tree.

For she too had experienced the pains of time, the pain of nature's cruelty, and in the end she too would one day become like the withered husk of her former self, given up on her goal, her cause, for one day she too shall break.

A single tear rolled down the unhealthy, pale cheek of the witch, her head hung low and her eyes showed a hunger not only for food but for the bond of people as well.

It had been too long since she had been in the company of others, so long that she had even mused herself with the thought of her past life: her former friends.

_They're not your friends _she would remind herself. _They never loved you, never cared. _

_He was never your father, never your brother, he didn't care, they didn't care. No she hated you too, and him as well. _

_No one can love a creature like you, a killer like you. Even your sister, your real family left because you got in the way. You can't do anything right._

_No one cares for you._

_No one loves you._

Two more salty drops of water fell to the grass as the once princess wallowed in her rightful self pity. For in truth she had indeed, lost everything: everyone.

She had settled down to stay under the tree and wallow in self pity for a good amount of time when she suddenly sensed something coming towards her: power.

Her eyes rose from looking into the black material and she let out a gasp at the sight before her.

In a star system far away, in the distant future, another lost, dark haired soul fought the internal conflict he faced as he paced the cratered surface of the barren moon, his magic abilities creating a force of air around him.

_I should never have done it _he said to himself, but then another voice would say_ you had to do it!_

_All that I have lost, it was because of him, my stupid, idiot brother!_

At that moment the pacing stopped for Loki, the trickster god, thought he saw the lights of one of his 'father's' ships off in the distance. The former prince sucked in his breath and slowly hunkered behind one of the large purple rock formations, until he didn't see the lights.

With a sigh of relief he wandered out of his hiding place and began pacing once more, finding the dusty surface to be quite fascinating, or so it would seem to anyone watching him.

For inside a conflict was raging inside of him.

_It's his entire fault! If he would have just stayed put, would have just left me alone. Just let me have the glory for once in his egotistical life! I hate him…_

_I should have killed him!_

At that thought Loki stopped pacing and his blood ran cold.

_I should have killed him!_ The thought bounced around in his head, repeating in every depth of his thought process. _I should have killed him!  
_

Despite all that had happened, all that he had done, nothing horrified him more than that thought.

_I should have killed him!_

_He's my brother!_ Loki screamed to the voice: his voice.

_No he isn't. You have no brother. You aren't Odin's son, you never were and you never will be again. You are nothing. You mean nothing to anyone. You have no family, no friends, no one. No father. No mother. No brother. You are alone. _

At that sudden realization his heart clenched and his face fell, the shiver that had been running over his spine had ceased as a tear welled up, covering the tinges of his vision.

As the droplet rolled down from the corner of his eye and the headlights he had seen before came unexpectedly from behind a rock formation in the direction of his back. His eyes widened at the sight of the illuminations approaching him and he raised his magical staff to the point until he couldn't raise his arms any further.

_I am alone._

That was the last thought that past through his mind as his staff came down with the force required to send him to the hiding place he was intend on perusing as a means of escape.

After a flash of white light Loki wasn't standing on the empty surface of the moon any longer. Instead of the other worldly rocks, green treetops canopied the small clearing of grass and a few wildflowers colored by the dew of the early morning.

The place seemed void of life, well sentient life. The chirps of young sparrows and the snorting of a retreating buck, obviously scared by the sudden blinding light, filled the air which smelled clean and untouched by man.

Looking down, Loki saw the markings that had been burnt into the once intact grass. They formed a circle spreading from where he stood and stopping two feet away, the dark burns of the runes evidence of his presence.

Slowly he took in a deep breathe and began to look towards the trees in the distance.

He couldn't stay here long; even his father's poor excuse for sorcerers could find him in a different time. And heavens know his father was searching for him ever since news of his existence spread to Asgard. Odin did want the criminals to go unpunished.

His eyes stopped when they made contact with green irises staring into his.

Both magic users had the same thought pass through their minds at that moment.

_Who are you?_

It was Morgana who broke the awkward staring session, though she wasn't very delicate when it came to breaking the ice.

Without even asking so much as a _Who are you? _or _Where did you come from?_ the witch's hand rose, a spell was incanted, and a fireball was sent hurdling towards the surprised, ex-god, who was more surprised by her sudden eye color change than the fact there was a fiery ball of doom hurdling towards his face.

Without saying any spell Loki's hand rose, catching the fireball as if she had thrown an apple instead, though his head jerked back due to a reflex to the shock. In return, it was Morgana's eyes who widened as the stranger closed his hand, snuffing out the flame.

_How in the world did he do that!_ Her mind raged. _He didn't even say a spell! How does he posses such power?_

"Um," Loki began to speak awkwardly when the woman just stared dumbfounded at him.

"Pwy ydych chi," she said with a narrow glare.

"Oh, Welsh, I'm a little rusty on my Welsh... wait one second," Loki said, raising his staff and pointing it to her.

_Why am I so speechless_ he kept asking himself.

The narrow slits went as wide as tennis balls when she saw the golden whisps shoot out from the stranger's staff and surround her. Suddenly she felt a tickle in the back of her throat and went into a small coughing fit because of it.

"There," Loki said with a grin, lowering his staff to his side. "Now, what did you say?"

"What- did- you do- to me!" Morgana choked out. Loki's grin turned into a frown.

"A language spell, no harm done. I promise," Loki said looking her dead in the eyes.

She only stared at him, seeming as though she was trying to read him, get a feel for him. After a few seconds she finally responded, the scracthingness in her throat disappearing completely.

"I said who are you," Morgana said softly avoiding eye contact. Loki's smile returned as the converstation was making headway.

"I am the…" he began to give his full title, his old title, how he was a god, a prince…someone, but he stopped himself and only smiled at the suspicious look he was receiving from the woman. "My name is Loki."

"I see," she said right away, her body still rigid, waiting for an attack by the stranger. "Tell me, Loki, how did you do that?"

His brow furrowed in confusion. _How did I do what?_

Then he realized what she meant.

"The language spell?" he asked to confirm his assumption.

"And the fire," she added with a pointed look towards the hand he had crushed the flames with. "I've never seen magic like that before."

Loki looked down at his staff and gulped.

"It's a long story," he said honestly without looking at her.

"I am not doing anything of importance at the moment," she said with little hesitation.

At that their eyes met once more.

_Why am I speaking to her? I have more important things to do then converse with some low class, Earthly witch._

_Why am I speaking to him as though I actually care what he has to say? No, this isn't true. I don't care I just want to know how he did such sorcery, that's all and then I shall dispose of him._

_Okay I'll leave right now. Transport out of here._

_Okay I'll torture the information out of, force him to confess the secrets he is hiding._

Both were ready to follow through with their intended actions, Loki would tap his staff on the ground and disappear, barely escaping a complex spell from Morgana, but before either moved a muscle they noticed something in the other's eyes.

They saw that shimmer.

Not a glimmer of their magic or even the exhaustion present on their faces, it was a spark of something they both had and were losing.

Hope.

Hope that this person, the stranger before them, would care enough to not go through with their plan. Hope that it wasn't too late for them to have just one friend in this universe.

It might have been the feats they had both faced recently, the pain that dragged on their hearts, or even the lack of willpower they had left in them. But both just stared at each other until Loki sighed and walked over to a fallen tree, Morgana following him with a wary gaze, yet unable to conceal the lack of determination behind the look.

"What's your name?" Loki asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Morgana," she responded without any emotion, the purple circles around her eyes more visible in the sunlight that peered through the mess of the treetops' leaves.

_Wonder if she's the witch from the stories _Loki asked himself then pushed the thought out of his mind.

With another deep intake of air he began to answer her question.

"You see, where I come from I am what is known as a…" he then told her the position he had held in his father's court as a scholar, a magician and a fair solider. Which then brought her to question where he came from and his life as a prince, which he told her in great detail, not leaving a single detail out, including the location of his home and it being in a different time period.

When she asked him why he left he told her the truth. How he had grown jealous of his brother, how he had deceived everyone, how he deserved what he got. He was more admitting that fact to himself rather than Morgana.

"I can relate," she said quietly, looking off in the distance, her solemn tone interesting him in a way that he wanted to reach out and comfort her, but he did not.

"How so?" he asked softly, and she turned back around.

Then it was her turn to speak, her turn to tell her story. How her secretive father was a tyrant, how she too betrayed her friends and her half brother for a cause which was only a ruse for the power hungry attacks she had been putting on her once home.

Once she was finished the two sat their in the noon air in silence once more.

"Perhaps," Loki said after awhile, his tone like a curious child. Morgana looked up, brows furrowed at the stranger who didn't seem as distant as before.

"Perhaps we were meant to be screwed over," Loki stated without any emotion.

"What?" she asked confused.

"Well, think about it. Some good came from our mistakes."

"Like what?" she huffed in a tired, doubtful way.

"Well… I got to meet you," he said pursing his lips and looking towards the sky.

Her eyes widened as she stared at him speechless. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye and broke out into a huge grin. Surprisingly to her, Morgana actually laughed, the first time she had done so in a non cynical way in a long time. Soon Loki's smile turned into laughter until both were howling on the log.

Eventually that moment of joy expanded well into the rest of the day.

The two sat closer on the log as they told stories of their past, their former lives. The pranks she pulled on Arthur and the battles he and Thor had won.

Loki showed Morgana a trick to make fire without the need of spell, and in return she showed him an ancient healing spell Morgause had shown her.

As the day drew on more laughter ensued as the once strangers grew to be close friends in a short period.

As the sun began to set, the two sat on the log, their log, hand in hand, eventually turning into Loki's arms wrapped around Morgana's waist, her head resting on his chest as they watched end of the day begin.

And as the Sun disappeared below the treetops and the distant hills, the glowing ends of the fireflies beckoning for the stars to come out, he said it.

"I love you."

And she in return said it with confidence and honesty while looking up at him and interlocking his fingers with hers.

"I love you."

As the last of the stars appeared they shared a kiss, a romantic burst that filled the air making them both feel safe, both feel loved.

Sadly it was shortly lived, for as their lips parted he felt it.

He quickly stood up and looked around frantically.

"Loki, what is it?" Morgana asked worriedly at his sudden reaction.

"I must leave," he stated still twisting his head in every direction.

"What?" she squeaked out, her stomach clenching from his words.

"Listen to me, Morgana. I must leave it isn't safe for you for me to stay. They are coming for me and if they find me," his breath hitched at the very thought. He dared not let that happen. His heartbreaking stare met her green irises just like they had earlier that day, but now there were tears welding up in their corners. 

"I love you. I always will," he said before pressing her lips to his once more, her tears falling openly now.

When they separated she tried to grasp onto him but he was already a good three feet from her.

He raised his staff, but stopped to get one last glance at the woman he loved. She stood, hands over heart, tears falling from her face, her beautiful face.

_I will always love you _he thought before he slammed the staff to the forest floor and disappeared forever.

"I love you," Morgana whispered to the empty air before she fell to her knees and broke down crying.

In the end Loki and Morgana both found solace and love in a person like themselves in more ways than one.

They both used to be apart of a royal family.

Both were adopted.

Both were lost, confused.

Both had magic.

Both wanted the power, the acceptance.

Both betrayed their family and friends.

Both were exiled from the only home they ever knew due to their own choices.

And both were heartbroken.

But the most important and saddest thing the two had in common was the fact that they were too caught up in their goals (finding a father's love, finding power, finding happiness) to realize that they needed none of those things in order to be loved. For they had one of the best gifts they could be given and they gave it up…

… Both had a loving brother just waiting to pat them on the back and tell them everything would be okay, that they would be there for them and that they would always love them.


End file.
